Long Drabbles
by Gangnam Style X3
Summary: Like Blue Exorcist? Like Hinata from Naruto? Would you like to see her paired up with any character from Blue Exorcist? Well step right up, because now is your chance to read as many one-shots about your favorite Blue Exorcist character paired with little old Hinata! ;) (3rd Drabble: Who's The Better Cook? - Rin x Hinata Coming Soon. Summary Inside.) Who should I pair up next?
1. Puppy Love

**Hey all who are actually bothering to read my first crossover story. First of all, I just want to start off by saying that the reason that I have decided to make my first crossover an _Ao no Exorcist (Blue Exorcist)_ x _Naruto_ story is because, rather recently, I've sort of become somewhat addicted the _Ao no Exorcist_ manga. **

**Since I want to get right to the story now, I will tell you how Hinata came to be apart of the _Ao no Exorcist_ world at the very end of the story. Enjoy if you will.**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto nor Ao no Exorcist belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto and Kazue Katô xxX**

* * *

**First Drabble: _Puppy Love_. (Inspired by chapter 43 of the _Ao no Exorcist_ manga. Check it out online if you'd like.)**

**Summary: Hinata is walking with her new friends to the cram school cafeteria when she alone spots a cute little dog sitting all by itself, staring at her. Knowing fully well where her friends were going to be, Hinata goes to pet and coo over the little dog. However, Hinata was not prepared for the great surprise that would pop up just because she acknowledged the tiny fur-ball.**

* * *

It was the middle of the day and various students were seen entering and existing throughout the large exquisite school, formally know as True Cross Academy. Many of them were giggling and talking gleefully as the school bell rang, signaling that it was finally time to chow down at lunch. Many students were seen eating outside, underneath the shade of trees, or sitting on a bench or table. Many other students could be found sitting inside of the Academy, sitting at long golden tables inside of the large luxurious cafeteria.

Many, if not all, of the students that attended this extravagant school were already ideally feasting away on their bentos, or on the expensive school lunches that they had bought. However, there is only one small group of students that have yet to even touch, let alone see, their lunches for they have just arrived back at the school.

You may be asking yourself why they had just arrived at the school, and why they had not been there the entire time. Well the reason behind this is because these students were out on a surprise mission; more like a test. Now the reason behind this is because this group of students are apart an extra part the school called the Cram School. The purpose of the Cram School is to help train upcoming exorcist. All of the students in this group have finally acquired the title of exwire, the second lowest ranking of all exorcist. But you have to remember, they're all in training to become better exorcist.

At the moment, the group is walking through the hallways of the Cram School, some chatting about ideally, while others are being rejected yet again by the girl of his dreams.

"Awe Izumo-chan is so cruel! " Renzou Shima coos with hearts in his eyes, staring at the purple haired girl that held a scowl on her slightly flushed face.

Behind the amusing pair, stood two giggling beauties wearing the same uniform as Izumo. The two girls looked to the couple ahead of them as the blonde starts to speak.

"He-he. Shima-kun is so persistent." Shiemi Moriyama giggles as she watches Izumo insult the ever cheerful Shima.

The girl beside her nods her head in agreement as she stares at the pair wistfully. "Yeah. They kind of remind me of some old friends." Shiemi looks to the girl just in time to see her sad smile. "If only Izumo-chan knew how lucky she truly is."

All of a sudden, the purple headed girl turns around abruptly, glaring at the girl next to Shiemi. Everyone in the group was now halted in their tracks as they turn to look at the two girls.

"Lucky?" Izumo Kamiki starts as she places her hands on her hips. The girl in front of her puts her hands up in defense as she smiles nervously at her annoyed friend. "You call me the lucky one, Hinata?" Izumo then points an angry finger at Shima, nearly poking him in the eye, but he refuses to budge.

"You've got to be kidding me with that line!" Izumo's wrath continues. "This is not luck! It's annoyance! That's what he is!" she seethes, placing her hands back on her hips, after snatching her hand back from Shima, just before he could kiss it.

Once again, Shima begins to coo over how cute Izumo is when she's mad, and this makes everyone in the group just sigh in defeat, especially Izumo and Hinata.

All of sudden, the group turns to face the three males that were in the front of the group when one of them speaks.

"Didn't I tell y'all that he was a masochist?" Ryuji Suguro states with a shrug of his shoulders. Everyone in the group simply nods in agreement except for both Shima and Izumo. Shima was too busy whining over Izumo, who was ignoring him again.

Deciding that the two were old news, the group starts to walk down the halls again in somewhat silence. Suddenly, a loud grumbling sound could be heard echoing throughout the halls, and this made the group freeze once more.

"W-What was that?" Hinata Hyuga questions while taking a step back to look around the hall, just as almost everyone was doing.

"Was that a demon or something?" Konekomaru Miwa, a shorty with glasses inquires as he too looks around.

Suddenly, the group turns to the sound of sheepish laughter, and they all give a quizzical look to the source of the laughter.

"What the hell, Rin." Suguro says, raising a brow at the boy whose black fluffy demon tail was swishing about behind him.

Smiling sheepishly while rubbing both his stomach and the back of his head, Rin speaks. "He-he, sorry about that, guys." he blushes from embarrassment while closing his eyes. "That was just my stomach. I'm hungry."

At that comment, everyone nearly fell to floor from such a ridiculous thing.

"Man, why didn't you just say something then, instead of giving us a scare like that?" Shima chuckles nervously, placing a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Rin only laughs some more. "Well you guys were so busy talking and stuff, I didn't want to interrupt with the I'm hungry line again."

"Well I'm sure that everyone is pretty hungry after that mission today." Konekomaru states, and everyone nods in agreement.

"Plus I think we came back just as the lunch bell rang, didn't we?" Shiemi claims while looking up at the clock on the wall. The others look up at the clock as well for a few seconds before looking back at each other.

"It seems lunch only started ten minutes ago, I think." Suguro states.

"So if we hurry to the cafeteria, we can still have time to finish off our lunches!" Rin cheers, but just as he was about to speed off to the school lunchroom, he his halted by the sound of Izumo's voice.

"We don't have to go all the way to the school's lunchroom, Rin." she says with crossed arms. Rin turns back around with a raised brow.

"What do ya mean?" he asks.

"Just like the regular school, Cram School also has it's own cafeteria, idiot." she replies while walking off in a different direction. "We'd have more time to eat if we just went to this one instead of the regular one."

All of the others watch as Izumo treads off on her own for a few seconds, but then they all follow after her; Shima being a bit more hasty in keeping up with her.

As they all walked, they chatted happily amongst themselves, until finally, Izumo pushes past two large double doors. All seven teens immediately walk into the large lunchroom, which looks practically identical to the lunchroom for the normal school. The only difference is that the Cram School cafeteria held barely anyone in the room.

"For an exorcists only cafeteria, there is hardly anyone here." Rin comments as he, and the rest of his friends wander through the empty aisles, heading towards the machine that gave you your food.

"Hardly?" Suguro retorts back with a scoff. He then motions towards the entire emptiness of the large lunch area. "We're the only ones in here, Okumura!"

"That's why I said hardly, smart-ass!" Rin shoots back as he rushes towards the food. However, thanks to his rude comment, both Suguro and Rin start to argue, causing Shima and Konekomaru to try and break them apart.

This only leaves Shiemi, Izumo, and Hinata to stand there and watch as the two boys try to break up the kicking and screaming teens. That's when a certain bluenette realizes something. Both Izumo and Shiemi had left her to stand there awkwardly by herself, while they went and bought their food.

Letting out a deep sigh, Hinata shifts awkwardly in her spot, thinking about her old friends, and how everything that was happening to her now was no different from how things normally went for her.

Letting out yet another deep sigh, Hinata was about to walk up to her new strange friends with a small smile sprawled on her slightly flushed face. However, just as she was about to take her first step, Hinata spots something in the corner of her pale yet beautiful creamy lavender pupilless eyes. Taking that first step, Hinata turns to her left and sees the very thing that had caught her attention.

Sitting there on the floor, sort of hiding next to the golden table was a cute little white dog. An extremely cute little white furry Scottish-terrier looking dog with big forest green eyes that looked somewhat droopy. Around it's neck was a large pink ribbon with a small silver trinket attached to it that was the symbol of an exorcist.

Hinata and the little fluffy terrier stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few seconds. After a few seconds of staring at the little dog, Hinata looks back to her friends to see if they had noticed her yet. And if they were anything like her old friends – which she was sure they were – they wouldn't have realized that she wasn't there yet. And just as she suspected, her new friends were still too busy trying to get a school lunch.

After one more quick second of looking at her friends, Hinata fully turns her attention on the little dog that was still staring at her with those big adorable eyes of his – at least she was assuming it was a he. While staring at the dog for just a few seconds, Hinata's mind traces back to the other much larger, but still lovable canine friend that she used to know and play with when with his owner.

_Oh, I miss them so much..._

Suddenly feeling like she might scare the poor thing away if she keeps staring at it like a creep, Hinata finally walks towards the little dog with a soft smile and tinted cheeks. She kneels down in front of it gently and hesitantly starts to pet it with soft, calming strokes. She giggles cutely when the dog leans into her touch, closing its eyes contently. As it leans into her palm, Hinata notices that something was engraved on the very top of the little trinket around the dog's neck. The engraving was very tiny and very difficult to make out, but since Hinata's eyes were _very _special, she was just barely able to read the name on the trinket.

"Mephisto..." she muses, squinting her eyes a bit more to read the last name. "... Pheles..."

Upon realizing the name of the person that she had just read, Hinata looks down at the cute little dog with even brighter flushed cheeks. She then continues to pet the dog in a loving way as a joyful smile creeps onto her face.

"So you belong to the headmaster, huh?" she giggles. "You must be a very important person then, huh handsome?" Hinata giggles even more when she notices that the little dog is motioning for her to pick him up, to which she happily obliges. Gently tucking her hands beneath the fluffy thing, she picks it up and caresses it very close to her _very very_ well endowed bosom. Not even Shura Kirigakure could compete with the shy girl.

Without Hinata knowing, her new friends finally realize that she hadn't grabbed herself a lunch yet.

"Hey, where's Hinata-chan?" Shima asks, looking at the group, who just shrugs in reply. This causes the group to look for their lost friend.

Looking around, Rin was the first to see where she was. All that could be seen of the bluenette beauty was the top of her head, her feet, and half of her butt, or as Shima had put it, nice firm luscious ass.

"I found her." Rin informs and everyone looks to him.

"Where is she?" Shiemi asks, looking up the boy.

"She's still by the entrance, but she's kneeling behind a table." he states awkwardly.

"What in the world could she be doing?" Konekomaru questions, with everyone now looking towards the unknowing girl with weird looks – except for Shima, he was drooling over her butt.

"Maybe she's playing with a dead rat or something." Izumo comments harshly, earning her a look from Rin. She scoffs. "What?! She's a little weird, okay!" she then motions towards everyone. "Just remember we all thought that something was off about her when we first met her." she then turns her gaze on Shiemi. "Even little Miss Sweetheart thought she was odd!"

Rin could only grumble at the memory of how they had met Hinata. It was strange how she had shown up, but now she was his friend, so he can't judge her poorly anymore.

All of a sudden, the groups attention turns back towards the unsuspecting Hinata, when they see her calmly getting to her feet, seemingly holding something in her hands.

"Huh?" the groups curiosity was peaked as she seemed to be cuddling and snuggling and kissing and petting the very thing in her arms. Her cheeks were dusted a light pink from what they could see as she started to sway happily in her spot.

"Uh, Hinata?!" Rin shouts to the girl, nearly making her jump, but somehow, she manged to stay calm as she turned towards the group, revealing to them the little bundle that she held in her arms.

As soon as the other exwires saw who she held in her arms, their eyes grew wide with panic and they were about ready to charge at her, to get that thing out of her grasp! Noticing the looks on their faces, Hinata plants one last kiss on the little dog's head, which only makes her new friends look even more panicked than before.

"Wha... What?" she questions, swaying back and forth while dog snuggles even deeper into the large pillowy mountains that was her breast. Hinata didn't seem to mind the fact that the dog was practically about to "accidentally" pop open her school blouse. It was just a cute little dog after all, right? No harm done.

"I was just going to bring this little handsome guy back up to Sir. Pheles' room." Hinata says with a smile. The others just gape at her. "Don't worry. I'll come back down as soon as I-" Suddenly, she gasps when she feels four of the buttons on her school blouse pop open, revealing her bra covered breast, which she thought was thankfully hidden behind a small dog and nothing more. So she really didn't mind it, well at least not until she learned to the truth.

Just as the little dog started to nuzzle its little wet nose in between Hinata's large cleavage, the entire group yelled out to her – one yelling mostly out of jealousy.

"That's not a real dog! That's headmaster PHELES!"

And just as realization hit her, it was too late. The little dog had already been licking at her exposed chest as they said his name. By the time she looked down at the little dog in her arms, she could see a devilish smirk forming on the once adorable dog's face as deep chuckles of joyful laughter could be heard.

Next thing Hinata knows is that she was no longer holding a little dog, but instead, _she_ was being held by the headmaster himself, but in a very suggestive way.

With his back facing the other Cram School students, whose mouths were open oh so wide, Sir. Pheles towered over the much smaller girl with a devilishly handsome smirk. His eyes were half lidded in a flirtatious gaze while Hinata's were more wide with the shock of having done such things to the headmaster. Sir. Pheles made sure not to let Hinata bolt off, so he had easily slid one hand behind her back, gently pulling her lower half closer to him, while his other hand was easily, in a very flirtatious way, holding up her chin, using his thumb to rub her smooth chin softly. Hinata was practically forced to look up at the tall headmaster, and the longer that she stared at him, the more intense the burning in her cheeks became. Suddenly, she hears him chuckle.

"So you said that I was handsome, no?" he asks in that silly kind of way that only a person with his voice and face could make it sound so, dare she think, dreamy and alluring.

Hinata couldn't speak. She felt like she was trapped within an mouth watering dream that she could not wake up from. That's when she hears Izumo shouting.

"That damn idiot!" she yells angrily. "He's pulling the same crap that he did on me to her!"

"But this time," Shima says with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "He's being more seductive with it. I wonder why..."

"Poor, Hinata-chan." Shiemi sighs as she watches her new friend stand there frozen like an unmovable rock.

Suddenly, all of the Cram School students find that their voices are now lost when they see Sir. Pheles doing something that they never thought that he would do. Ever.

Without any sort of response from the young beaut, Mephisto smirks once more and snickers as he leans in more towards her, while lifting her chin a bit higher.

"I guess that I should repay you for all of those soft kisses that you gave to me, _Hinata-chan_." Mephisto purrs as he pulls the shocked girl closer to him.

Instinctively, Hinata places her hands on his chest when she realizes that he wanted to kiss her. However, she finds that her attempts to stop him were proven futile when all he does is simply tug on her, and now their faces are just mere centimeters apart. She gasps when she sees the seductive lustful gaze that he was giving her, and the final straw that had pushed her over the brink of insanity was when he not only licked his lips, but softly brushed his tongue against her bottom lip as well. As soon as he put his tongue back in his mouth, Hinata went into a blushing overload, and fainted right in Mephisto's seductive hands.

As soon as she passed out, Mephisto picks Hinata's limp body up bridal style, and turns to face the other exwires. Noticing their shocked and disturbed expressions, Mephisto grins widely.

"Well it's been fun." the headmaster starts, but is quickly interrupted by his students.

"What the hell was that, Mephisto?!" Rin shouts out.

"Why did you do that to Hinata-chan?!" Shima yells with a large frown.

"What were you even doing in here in the first place?!" Suguro asks, seeing as that is the whole reason why Hinata's in the mess that she's in.

Mephisto only seems to mock the students by laughing lightheartedly at their questions. After ceasing his laughter, he finally looks to Suguro, who had the most reasonable question.

"My question to you, is what were _you_ doing here? I was only here because I was looking to remodel this place." he shrugs. "That's why I told all exorcist not to come for a while." he smiles devilishly. "I guess you guys never got the memo."

"Apparently not." Izumo states sarcastically as she looks at the limp body that is Hinata.

Shiemi suddenly stands from her seat with worried eyes. "What are you planning to do with Hinata?" she asks.

Mephisto only seems to stare at the teen beauty in his arms, and without looking at the group of kids, he responds. "She wanted to go up to my quarters, so..." he smirks and nods to the children. "Goodbye, and have a fantastic lunch! I'll be sure to bring Hinata-chan back to you when I'm done for the moment!"

And with that, he was gone in a puff of sparkling smoke, leaving the teens super confused.

"What does he mean by, 'when I'm done'?" Rin asks, thinking about it.

"You don't think that he might try to..." Konekomaru trails off at the very thought that their headmaster might try to... to seduce his own student.

"Well I'm not about to take any chances of that happening!" Shima yells as he stomps away from the table, after struggling to get out of his seat.

"You know, if we stop him now, he's just going to do it again, right?" Izumo states blankly, earning her looks yet again from everyone. "What?!" she stands abruptly. "He said when he's done with her for the _'moment'_, meaning that once he's done doing whatever it is that he's planning to do, no matter what, he's going to do it again. Damn!"

"Well if that creep is planning on doing something to Hinata," Suguro starts. "Then we have to go and get her out of there now." he then gets up from his seat, throws out his food, and runs after Shima, who is already trying to open the double doors.

"How did Izumo-chan get this damn thing open so easily?!" he panics as he tries to push open the door. He put all of his weight into pushing the door, but the door refused to budge.

All of sudden, he sees his crush standing beside him, with her eyes closed in frustration. Letting out a sigh, Izumo pulls on the handle to the door, opening it with relative ease. Both Shima and Suguro just look at the peeved girl with faces full of shock and amazement.

"H-How did you..." Shima trails off as he points a shaky finger at the slightly blushing girl.

She lets out yet another frustrated sigh as Rin, Shiemi, and Konekomaru walk past her and into the hallway. "It's pull not push." she states and then walks out of the cafeteria herself, letting the door slowly close behind her. But before the door completely closed, she mumbles out a soft "Idiots." for both Suguro and Shima to hear. However, as soon as that one simple word left her lips, Suguro swung the door open in an enraged huff, and stomped after the purple headed girl, arguing with her yet again over being called an idiot.

Not wanting to be left behind, Shima quickly rushes after his friends, yelling "Wait up!" as the sound of the large door shutting echoed through the hall. Once he was caught up with his friends, they all talked about the possible things that Mephisto could possibly want to do with Hinata. But out of all of the things that they had spoke about was nothing that was even remotely close to what their headmaster had in mind for the poor innocent newbie.

* * *

"So my dear! You have finally awaken!" Mephisto cheers, raising his hands in the air and placing his feet up on his desk.

He held a wide grin on his face and his eyes were half lidded in a lazy sort of way. He didn't have on his white top hat as he watched the young busty teen push herself up on his pink little loveseat. Hinata started to rub her tired eyes as a light blush dusted her pale cheeks.

When she was done rubbing her eyes, she lazily looked at her surroundings, but as soon as her eyes landed on her new headmaster, she froze and her entire face grew a deep shade of red.

"EEP!" Hinata shrieks and immediately sits up straight, covering her still exposed bosom. All of the events from earlier came flooding back to her like a crashing wave. She was so embarrassed! She could not believe that her headmaster had done that to her, let alone let her new friends see all of it! They must think that she is even weirder now or something.

Giving a soft chuckle at her flustered actions, Mephisto pats the air with one hand, while he is waving the finger of his other hand in a small circle beside him. "Now, now my dear Hinata-chan." he purrs and Hinata gives off an involuntary shutter. He smirks. "Please don't fuss. I know that I'm incredibly pleasing to look at." he then winks at her while giving a quick lick of his bottom lip. This only makes Hinata's face, if possible, go even brighter out of embarrassment, and out of the possibility that her headmaster was flirting with her in a subtle sort of way.

Mephisto Pheles then turns his head towards his wagging finger, satisfied with the look on her face, and begins to count up to three in German.

"Eins. Zwei. Drei." and with a final wave of his finger, a small cloud of sparkling smoke appeared around his hand, and another much larger cloud appeared in front of his desk, causing the flustered teen to jump in surprise.

Hinata quickly covered her eyes from the smoke in front of her as she peered over at Mephisto. When the small cloud of smoke cleared from his hand, she saw a cute little white tea cup with a pink ribbon design at the top. As soon as she spotted the cup, she looked in front of her as the smoke started to disperse as well. When the smoke was completely gone, in front of her was a dining table meant for two that was very well and highly decorated with candles, pink tablecloth, two fancy white plates, fancy silverware, folded polka dotted napkins, a tea set that was designed the same way as the cup in his hand, some pretty flowers, and light food.

"W-What is this?" she questioned in astonishment. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the beautiful set up before her. A light blush dusted her almost calm cheeks.

Suddenly, she watches as Mephisto's chair starts floating on over to one end of the table that was also floating in front of her. "Why it's a tea party, my lovely Hinata-chan." he cheers, raising his hands above his head, before resting them on the arms of his chair.

"Tea... Party?"

All of a sudden, while trying to figure out why he was having a tea party, Hinata is shocked to hear Mephisto give a snap of his fingers. After the snap, Hinata was enveloped in a cloud of sparkling smoke. When the smoke dispersed, the busty girl found herself to be sitting in a chair across from the smirking male. Feeling that something was off, however, Hinata looks down at her body, only find that her attire has been changed.

"EEP!" she squeaks as she moves to cover up her now almost exposed chest.

Instead of wearing the school uniform, Mephisto had magically transformed her outfit into an almost too revealing, for her taste, high-low dress. The dress was a nice lavender colored strapless dress, that was up to her mid-thigh in the front, but down to her feet in the back. From her waist up, it was a slightly darker lavender then the bottom, and it was somewhat tight around her midsection, causing her breast to kind of "pop out" a little. From the waist down, the skirt was loose and had cute little kind of pattern that almost made it look like the fabric was fluffy. Her school shoes had also been changed to silver-whitish heels that had a strap at the back of the ankle, and gave you a peek at her toes. The sides were designed with a kind of see-through fabric that has a cute little design of some weird sparkling flowers on it.

Hinata's hair had been left down, but on the left side of her head was a sort of large chibi looking white wing clip. It was cute. Around her neck was a simple pearl necklace that was tinted with a lilac color. Her earrings were simple pearl earrings just like her necklace, and the same went for the pearl bracelet around her right wrist. On her ring finger on her left hand was a lilac flower ring with a pearl in the center of it. Mephisto didn't bother to go through the trouble of putting makeup on her already pretty face, so he left it clear.

All in all, Mephisto had made Hinata look splendid for his little tea party.

"Marvelous!" the purple haired man clapped his hands at his work on the shy girl. "You look even more beautiful than you had before, my little Hinata-chan."

Hinata could only blush at the compliment. Her eyes then began to roam over the table, until her eyes landed on the teapot that started floating over to the cup in front of her, and began to pour her some tea. As the tea poured, Mephisto spoke.

"Now we can get this tea party started, my dear."

And with a snap of his fingers, and a devilishly handsome smirk, _and_ a devious glint in his eyes, Sir. Pheles turned off the lights and turned on the charm.

"Oh my."

* * *

**Now I know that Mephisto is way older than Hinata, but it's said that he likes pretty girls with a sad past. And basically, that's what Hinata is. Teehee. **

**Anyway, like I said I would at the very beginning, this is how Hinata came to be apart of the _Ao no Exorcist_ world. This is just a quick briefing on it, because I do plan on actually making a whole real story about what if Hinata were apart of _Ao no Exorcist_. Basically, Hinata and some of her friends are sent out on a mission where they have to face this group of people who stole a sacred scroll from a certain village. They have to retrieve it and bring it back to that village, but as they battle it out with the enemy, one of the people starts to activate the scroll so that they could get to their wanted location so that they could escape. As you can guess, Hinata is told to go and stop him, but as she does, she misses and is accidentally kicked into the place that they wanted to go. After she is kicked in, the scroll rips and the rest will be told when I get to the story.**

**These long drabbles are sort of connected to that story, but aren't. I just wanted to write some lovely pairing stories for Hinata. Also, if you want to read a story like that, please let me know. I really want to try and write something like that so please give me the go-head. **

**Also, if there is another person that you want to see Hinata paired up with from _Ao no Exorcist_, please leave a review on who and what you want to see happen. I will be sure to try my best with it. Anyway, thanks to all who have bothered to read this, and please leave a review, follow, and/or favor if you'd like. It's all appreciated. **

**Thank you all and have a good day or good night. Teehee! Bye-Bye! (\(^-^)/)**

**P.S.: No I do not hate Izumo. She happens to be my favorite out of the girls. Also, if you want to know what the outfit that Hinata wore looked like - because I'm such a terrible describer - go to my profile since I can't post the links here.**


	2. Candy From A Stranger

**Hey everybody! Life treating you good?! Teehee ^^ Anyway, hey guys that have decided to read this here story. I just want to start off by saying thank you all to those that actually did follow, favor, and review for this story. I honestly thought that no one would read this, so seriously, thank you. And just because you guys are so awesome and so patient with me, here is the next chapter, which will be based on Amaimon and Hinata. Hopefully you all enjoy!**

**Xxx Disclaimer: Naruto nor Ao no Exorcist belong to me, but instead to Masashi Kishimoto and Kazue Kat****ô xxX **

* * *

**Second Drabble: _Candy From A Stranger. _( Inspired by the song Candy From Strangers by Myah Marie, and because my bro wanted to write something dirty. -_-')**

**Summary: She just happened to be walking to her apartment after school ended when _he _shows up and offers her what he calls 'candy'. First off, she doesn't even know this boy. Secondly, that's not even remotely close to what most, if not every person in the world, would consider what candy is! Yet somehow ... she still found herself tempted to accept it.**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time that she finally left the Cram School. The sky was painted a nice citrus orange with slight hues of a soft yellow and light coral red. The puffy clouds in the sky floated by smoothly, copying a slightly darker shade of the same orange as the sky.

The streets and side walks were calm as well as she walked slowly down the side walk. As she walked on, she couldn't help but feel a slight nervousness building up in the pit of her stomach as she looked from side to side at the people that still happened to be out at this time. Each time she peered over at her left and right, she would notice the eye boggling stares that some of the males would be giving her. Almost each and every one of them looked at if they just wanted to scoop her up and have her served on a silver platter. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of crimson as she thought about the perverse thoughts that some of these boys could be have about her.

Oh how she wished that they wouldn't look at her that way. It wasn't her fault that she had to wear, in her opinion, such obscene clothing. It was her new headmaster's fault for deciding the dress code for the female students. If it was up to her, she would have decided to wear long, knee-length light fuchsia colored skirt instead of a mid-thigh length skirt. Because of the skirt being so short, she was forced to wear thigh-high black leggings that still left nothing for the imagination. As for the top, she just wished that her headmaster would just let her wear and over-sized sweater to cover up her ample chest, but by no means would he have her do that. All he said was, "What if a student, who happened to be more on the plumper side, needed a large sweater, and you happened to have the last one all because you're insecure, Hinata-Chan? Now I don't think that's fair, wouldn't you say?". And then after that short lecture, he gave her a medium, which really didn't fit her all that much, in her opinion. I mean, sure the sweater was a perfect fit, but she thought that it was _too_ much of a perfect fit. Once again, this sweater left no room for imagination.

Feeling a little too uncomfortable with all of the hungry stares that she had been receiving since she started walking down this street, Hinata nervously starts to tug on the end of her skirt, trying to cover more of her legs with it, without accidentally pulling her entire skirt down for these dirty minded people. As she walks, Hinata, being too nervous and all, fails to notice to two strong presences above her that were intently watching how she was reacting to others around her.

One of the presence above happened to be sitting cozily in a floating pinkish-purple plush chair with a tall back and thick armrest. In his hand, he held a small white teacup that was fill halfway with nice smelling oolong tea. This man had short blueish-purple hair and lazy looking forest green eyes. He had pointed ears and a sharped-tooth, mischievous grin. His attire consisted of a white, pink, and purple jester looking getup with a white top-hat with pink and purple swirling around the hem.

Beside the jester-dressed man was a younger looking boy, who was sitting on the edge of a tall building next to the floating man's chair. This younger looking boy has short forest green hair that, from the top of his head and up, turned into a lime green point. His eyes were in the same lazy looking way as the other man, only his eyes were more a blue-green color. He also had the same pointed ears and sharp teeth as the other man. The only other thing that was different - besides their eyes and hair color - is their taste in fashion. While the other looked primed and such, the other looked as if her had picked his clothes from either goodwill or from the dump. However, no matter where he got his clothes from, he still made it work for him.

"Brother," The one with the green, pointy hair starts, looking at the one with the top hat momentarily. "Why are you watching over this girl? What is so special about her?" His gaze then turns back down towards Hinata, who, just by coincidence, had given a grand demonstration as to one of the few reasons why his brother was watching her.

Taking quick notice of her little unbeknownst demonstration, the older one of the two points a white-gloved finger down towards her, with a Cheshire smile spread across his lips. "Now that, my dear Amaimon," the man starts. "Is one of the reasons why I am keeping a close eye on my shy little vixen, Hinata-Chan."

"Oh~~!" The one with the green hair, Amaimon, purrs as he looks down at his brother, Mephisto's, vixen.

While trying to remain as cautious as she could of all of the creepers around her, Hinata had, somehow, accidentally dropped her cream colored messenger bag for school, spilling out some minor contents such as pencils and colored pens. At first, she was too shocked to remember any of the perverts eyeing her, so the first thing that came to her mind was that she needed to bend over and pick up her stuff. And that she did, but she did it in a way so that even Amaimon and Mephisto, let alone those on the street, could see her light lilac colored panties that had medium sized white hearts plastered all over them. It was only once Hinata was done collecting her things and was about to stand up straight again that a random guy that walked by her whistles at her, commenting on her - as he put it - "nice ass". Giving a soft squeak, Hinata quickly stands erect, face full of crimson, and beautiful milky opal lavender eyes bulging wide. She could not believe that that had just happened.

Feeling ever more embarrassed, the shy girl quickly tugs on the hem of her skirt again, somewhat innocently cursing Mephisto, her headmaster, for damning her with such a revealing ensemble.

"Darn that man. I really do hate this uniform." She say quietly to herself, letting out a much needed sigh. "I doesn't even look good on me."

"On the contrary, I think you look sweet."

With a gasp, Hinata immediately turns to look behind her, only to find some boy that she doesn't even know. All that she does know, however, just from taking one look at him, is that this boy with green pointy hair is a demon. A dead give away for her was the fact that not only were people ignoring him - she would assume that they would because of his trashy attire, as much as it pained her to think -, but his pointy ears; they were just like Rin's.

"E-E-Excuse me?" She stammered back, surprisingly charmed by his appearance, while at the same time being frightened. _Why is this demon talking to me of all people, let alone complimenting me!? _

The demon boy is silent as he inspects her from head to toe. Hinata squirms slightly under his intense stare, and can't help but feel self-conscious. In her mind, Hinata was thinking about just running away from this demon when he least expected it, but for some reason, she had a strange gut feeling that he would just come after her anyway. And as if to confirm her strange feeling, the demon boy simply says,

"I want you." And his lazy blue-green eyes are now glued onto her wide opal lavender ones. Hinata was at a loss for words at his bluntness as she sputters to find something to say, her lips almost mocking that of a fish out of water. And as if he couldn't possibly be even more blunt, the demon boy grabs Hinata by the hand with his clawed hand and starts running down the street, literally dragging the poor girl behind him.

It only took the boy about a minute to reach her empty apartment building, which was provided to her by none other than the demon's brother, a.k.a, Hinata's headmaster. When the demon boy had come to a stop right in front of Hinata's apartment door, she looked at the demon with wide, curious eyes, and a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"H-How do you k-know where I-I live?!"

Looking at her with the same bored, yet beautiful - in her opinion - eyes, the boy simply replies. "My brother told me."

"B-Brother?" She repeats, looking away bashfully as he continues to stare at her, her hand still in his. _Who exactly could this demon's brother be to know where I live? Weird._ She then turns her gaze over to the boy, then down at their intertwined fingers, and then back up to his face, and she was shocked to see him ogling her body again. She blushes.

_Why am I letting look at me that way?! Why am I letting hold my hand like we're dating?! Why am I not running away to look for Rin or Yukio for help?! Why am I just standing here!?_ So many thoughts raced through her mind as she searched the boy's face, just hoping to find something that was going to give her the answers that she was looking for. And just then, she realizes something that she didn't notice before about this boy. _  
_

_He's hot._

"I want you, Hinata-Chan." The boy says to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She blushes crimson again, and as if finally remembering that he was holding her hand, she snatches her hand away, and starts to cradle it on her ample chest.

"How... H-How do you know my n-name?!" She squeals, extremely flustered by the fact that he continued to say that he wanted did he want her? What did he expect to gain from her? So many questions that she didn't know how to answer.

"My brother told me." The boy states yet again with a shrug of his shoulders. He then reaches for Hinata's hand again, only for her to flinch back with a frightened glare. _How does his brother know about me?_

"W-What exactly is it that you want from me?!" She shouts at him, earning her a bored gaze from the boy.

"Just like I've been saying, Hinata-Chan, I want you." He replies to her, making her burning from the neck-up. She then watches as the boy slowly reaches down towards his pants and take hold of his belt. "And if you still don't understand what I mean by now, then I guess that I have no choice."

"No choice?" She repeats as she watches with deer-like eyes as he begins to unbuckle his belt in front of her. Panicked, Hinata points a shaky finger at the boy and shouts. "W-W-W-What do you t-think you're d-d-doing!?"

"I want to give you candy." He says nonchalantly as starts to unzip his pants now that the belt was out of the way.

"W-What kind of candy do you have that requires you to unzip your pants!?" Hinata yells at him, which was so out of her character. But she couldn't help it! She had no clue what this boy was planning.

Next thing Hinata sees causes her to smash her hands on her overheated cheeks. After he unzips his pants, the boy proceeds to pull them down, only to reveal that he was wearing a pair of _Honey Honey Sister _boxer shorts. Despite becoming a new fan of the popular manga series, Hinata was far by too shocked to admire the underwear. Instead, she couldn't help but focus on what the boy was going to do next.

Noticing her staring at his lower region, the demon boy pauses in his stripping and looks up Hinata with that same bored face. "Do you get the picture now, Hinata-Chan?" He asks, but Hinata was too focused on what was threatening to protrude beyond his boxers. The boy smirks when he sees that she could not tear her eyes away from him. Despite her not looking at his face, the boy continues to speak. "I want to give you all of my candy. Every kind of candy that I have to offer." His smirk widens when he sees the crimson blush spread throughout her entire body. He knew for a fact that he was making her all hot and bothered, which is exactly what he wanted.

Finally, Hinata manages to bring her eyes back up to the boy's face, only to regret it when she sees how handsome he looked when he smirks at her. Just from looking at that smirk that was just for her, Hinata could regrettably say that she felt a familiar warmth growing even more intense in the bit of her stomach. She started to rub her legs together to try and sooth the warmth, but it was no use as her eyes went right back down to the boy's hidden groin.

"B-But..." She starts, keeping her stare locked on the hidden object that caused her lower regions to burn. "I don't even know you." She said more to herself than to him. She was saying it as a reminder, a reassurance that this was wrong to feel this way. He was a stranger to her, she shouldn't be feeling this way about a stranger. Thinking back on it, her mother had warned her about taking 'candy' from strangers when she was little. If a stranger was to offer her candy, she was told to say no, so why can't she do it with this stranger? She had done to so many other strangers, so why was he so different?

"Hinata-Chan." The boy purrs seductively to her as he gently grabs her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. Her eyes go wide once more when her body is being pressed closely up against his. As a bonus, she could feel his hot breath close to her ear, and it send involuntary shivers down her spine.

"Don't be scared. I know that your mother must have said not to talk to strangers, but it's just one night." His voice is like smooth chocolate and she feels like could just melt the more that he smooth talked her. "I promise that after tonight, you won't be the same little minx that you are now." He was so damn tempting to her! She was ultimately about to lose all of her sanity and just give into him. She was going to throw reason out the window and take this fine piece of candy that was making her mouth and private region water from such a tempting offer. "I bet that you have never even done it with a person yet, but I can assure you that with me, you will like it." Oh and she can most certainly agree. In fact, she can tell that she, if she gave into the temptation of lust, that from what he was offering in his briefs, she was going to love what ever kind of candy that he wanted to share with her. "Come on, Hinata-Chan. I know that you can't resist. Don't fight it any longer. Please be my desert. I would really like to put my spoon in your dip." Oh Kami! She didn't think that something like this would ever happen to her. She was the good girl. The sweet one that had never done anything perverted or remotely repulsive in her entire life. So why did he want her? Oh hell! What does it matter why! He wanted her and damn near she wanted him. She was hanging off of the edge at this point. All she needed was that one asshole that was going to step on her fingers before she was going to invite this demon in and see what he could do.

"B-B-But you're s-s-still a s-stranger." Hinata stammered, her eyes half lidded in lust while her hand clawed desperately at his shirt, and her legs frantically rubbing together to try and release the overwhelming tension that this boy had given her. She was in desperate need of a release, but she didn't want to get it from a strange-

"My name's Amaimon." The boy states with a devious smirk as he picks Hinata up bridal style. "Now we're not strangers anymore." And with that, Amaimon kicks open her door, kicking in his pants, and kicking the door shut once inside.

As soon as they were inside of the apartment complex, all of that tension that Hinata built up within herself had been let out her cage. Even though she was an inexperienced kisser - this being her first kiss - greedily planted her lips on Amaimon's and wrapping her arms around his neck as he walked towards her bedroom. Being far more experienced that his little minx, Amaimon quickly took dominance over the kiss, lapping his tongue over her bottom lip, requesting an entrance, to which Hinata happily obliged.

The kiss felt magical to her as their tongues danced with one another in a passionate waltz. They continued to make-out like this, biting and sucking on the others lip, until Amaimon finally found her bedroom and kicked the door open. He quickly made his way to the bed and lied Hinata down on it gently, neither breaking the lip locking. After about a straight minute, Amaimon finally broke the kiss, leaving a breathless Hinata to gaze up at him with hooded eyes. Amaimon was truly shocked when he realized how truly beautiful that the girl beneath him was. If he had to be perfectly honest, this whole thing was merely apart of his brother's wicked scheme for the lovely girl.

_**Earlier**_

_"Now do you see why I am interested in her, little brother?" Mephisto asks as he stares at the pretty panties of his vixen._

_"Yes I do." Amaimon says, somewhat in awe of the girl. Taking notice of this, Mephisto begins to plot a scheme, but he just had to figure out a way to make it work. That's when he spots one man looking up Hinata's skirt, muttering something to her that makes her all flustered. After this scene, Mephisto looks over to Amaimon, only to smirk when he finds that Amaimon - although the boy may not notice it - had gotten a tad bit jealous from the blush that was splattered across the young girl's cheeks. _

_"Amaimon." Mephisto calls, making the younger demon look at him. "I have something that I would like you to try and fulfill for me."_

_"What is it?"_

_Mephisto thinks for a moment, trying to think of a phrase to say that would make his brother willing to do this. After a few seconds, Mephisto snaps his fingers and looks at his brother. _

_"I want you to go an prove a theory for me." he says with a devious smirk._

_"What one?" the boy asks curiously._

_"The one that states that shy girls are the dirtiest and naughtiest when it comes to being in the bedroom, beneath the sheets." Amaimon is silent, waiting for a further explanation. "I want you, before Hinata-Chan moves on, to go down there and try your best to get her to sleep with you. Use any means necessary to get her, but do not rape her. Once you are done, report back to me and tell me from on a scale from one to ten on how naughty my shy princess has been. Got it?" Amaimon nods and, without another word from his brother, jumps down from the building behind Hinata._

_**Present**_

Now that he looks at her, Amaimon almost feels bad for doing this to her, but, inevitably, this is what his brother had wished for him to do, and if he didn't want to get killed for disobeying him, then he had to follow through with what he had already started.

Without a second thought in mind, Amaimon quickly strips Hinata free from her shirt, skirt, sweater, leggings, and shoes, leaving her in nothing but her matching bra and panties set. He admires her half naked body for a moment, quickly taking note of her somewhat soaked panties. His eyes then scanned over her smooth flat stomach that was curvaceous all the same. Next, his eyes went towards her breast, and wow was he surprised. He knew that they were big, but he didn't know that they were this big! A perfect G-cup, that's what she was. And finally he brought his gaze to her face. Her lips were slightly bruised and swollen from the previous kissing and they were parted only slightly, practically begging him to come back. Her cheeks were a new shade of crimson and her eyes were filled with undeniable lust and passion, so much so that Amaimon wanted to take her here and now. But he wouldn't. He _couldn't_. He knew that she was a virgin, so he had to make this as nice and sweet as possible for her.

That's when he realized that Hinata was doing something. Looking down, he saw that she was trying to take off his shirts. He smirks when he sees her fumble with the buttons on his vest, so to be a nice guy, he removed all of his shirts in one sweep. Looking back at her, he sees her smile a soft smile.

"Is that better?" He asks, already knowing the answer. She gives him a slow nod as her fingers begin to trace over the small scars on the demon's toned upper body. As she feels over his chest and stomach, Amaimon can't help but smile at her. He didn't know why it felt nice to have her do this, but it did. And then all of sudden, that once nice feeling of her fingers on his chest turned into a smack of pleasure when Hinata's hands suddenly went from his chest, to the bulge in his boxers.

His cheeks tinge a light pink as he watches her struggle to get his briefs off. Quickly, he takes hold of both of her wrist, causing her to gasp and look at him with wide, shy eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaks, turning her head away from him.

"So you the snicker now, huh?" He asks her seductively. Hinata's head snaps back to his and she can't help but be speechless. "What do you plan to do with the snicker? Do you plan to suck it, lick it, or swallow it whole?" He licks his lips perversely when he feels her shiver. "Let me see how well you can do."

Still holding onto her wrist with one hand, Amaimon brings his other hand to her face, and apparently already knowing what to do, Hinata sticks out her tongue, licking one of his fingers. After that, she brings her head up to take his whole finger in her mouth and begins to suck on it and lick it, as if it were a lollipop. Feeling both amazed and satisfied by her, Amaimon takes his finger back and lets go of her wrist. Once released, Amaimon pulls Hinata by her legs until she is sitting on the floor in front of him, with her face in front of his newly exposed erection. Hinata's eyes go wide as she stares at his pulsating member. It was big like she knew it would be, and this what drew her to it.

Almost immediately, Hinata brought his member into her mouth, and began to suck like there was no tomorrow. It was almost as if she were an expert at giving blow-jobs, because if he were to be interviewed about who gives the most amazing head in the world, Hinata would have surely been the name that he would have said. His tail swished behind him, and his head bowed back as a throaty moan escaped his lips. She has been the first female ever to have made him moan, especially from just sucking him dry.

"Oh Hinata~~..."

"Amaimon~~..."

* * *

"Amaimon... Amaimon... AMAIMON!"

"WAAAHHH!" The green haired boy cried as he jolted up right, and somehow falling out of the bed.

Amaimon had landed flat on his butt, and started to rub his back. His groggy blue-green eyes looked up to find the person responsible for waking him up from his dream that was no doubt about to get better. However, when his eyes landed on the culprit, all of the anger that he was going to unleash on him disappeared.

"Oh hi brother."

Sighing, Mephisto crosses his arms over his chest with a twitching brow. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Quirking a questioning brow at his brother, Amaimon stands. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you think you're doing having wet dreams about one of _my _students?!" Mephisto shouts, stomping his foot angrily, but Amaimon doesn't flinch.

"Wet dream?" He repeats dumbly.

With his frustration growing, Mephisto sighs and starts to mock his brother by trying to sound like him. "Oh Hinata-Chan! That feels sooo nice! You're boobs are so soft! Of course I'l fuck you harder!" He then gives the boy a stern glare, placing his hands on his hips. "Ring a bell?"

Amaimon could say nothing, but the red tint on his cheeks said it all.

Sighing for the third time, Mephisto looks at the younger demon with a look of concern. "Care to explain yourself."

Silence falls for what seems like hours. Finally, Amaimon gave his brother the only excuse that he could think of that could possibly get him out of the hot seat.

"She's sweeter than a Hershey Kiss."

* * *

**So so sorry you guys that this may have been a little bit too dirty and perverted. I probably never should have let my brother write something like this, especially since it's only the second chapter. I'm so so sorry. Anyway, if you still somehow enjoyed it, please feel free to let me know! ^^ You guys have nothing to be shy about! I welcome all kinds of comments, although if some are harsh then that might sting, but that won't mean that I'll stop writing. Anyway, I have a suggestion from one of the readers and so the next pairing will be either Rin, Yukio, or both. Tell me which one you'd like to read about first. Tell me if you didn't expect the ending to the end the way that it did. Also, don't forget to follow, favor, and review. Thank you all for reading and have a good day or good night! Teehee! ^^**


End file.
